Dancing Blues
by Padfoot2007
Summary: Tony and Ziva's son, Hiram, has his first boy/girl dance. The problem is, Hiram does not know how to dance. Can Ziva and Tony help him out? Or will pesky little sister, Gemma, get in the way? Find out in this one-shot.


**Author's Notes: Inspiration involving my favorite TV couple has struck again. This time, Tony and Ziva are sending their son to his first boy/girl dance. Ought to be an interesting one-shot. **

**My muse for The Stake-Out has currently flown the coop. I have an idea of what I want to do with the next chapter, but I cannot seem to get it into writing. So, I am writing this in hopes that my inspiration comes back.**

**Flames will be ignored. Constructive criticism is welcomed. And encouraged. **

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

"Mom, it really does not matter what I wear," whined Hiram DiNozzo. "I cannot dance. No girl wants to dance with a guy who cannot dance."

Deciding on a blue flannel shirt, a white undershirt, and khakis, Hiram quickly dressed.

"Then, I shall have to give you a crash course on the matter," replied Ziva, smiling at her oldest son.

"Ooh, can I play?" asked Gemma, Hiram's eight year old sister. "I can dance like a ballerina."

"No, no way am I dancing with Gemma," Hiram declared, waving his hands in front of himself.

"But why not?" asked Ziva, looking at Gemma and then at Hiram. "You both could learn to dance together."

"But she is my sister!" stated Hiram, pointing at Gemma. "That is just too weird."

"I wanna learn how to dance like a big girl!" shouted Gemma, small hands on her tiny hips.

Hiram kept adamantly refusing to dance with his sister. Gemma was now stamping her foot in time with her chant of "DANCE! DANCE!" Ziva pressed her fingertips to her temples, rubbing in circles. This was turning into a nightmare. She was going to need a heavy dose of aspirin before this was over. Her oncoming headache was telling her that much.

Ziva did not hear the front door open and close. She did, however, hear the sound of loud footsteps coming their way. So did her children. Both Hiram and Gemma stopped their shouting and listened. Gemma's face cracked into a broad grin. Her emerald eyes twinkled with delight. Hiram just looked more downcast.

"Daddy!" Gemma yelled, happily.

The door to Hiram's bedroom opened. Anthony DiNozzo stepped into the room. He was instantly engulfed into a hug by Gemma. Hiram just gave his father a wave, acknowledging that he was there. Once he was out of Gemma's clutches, Tony looked over at his son and then at his wife. He waited for an explanation.

"Hiram has a boy/girl dance tonight, but he has no idea how to dance," rattled Ziva. "I tried to get him to learn to dance with his sister, but he will not dance with her. But now, Gemma wants to learn to dance too."

"I see," replied Tony. He thought for a moment. Then, an idea struck him. His face broke into a grin. "I have a solution."

* * *

Three sets of eyes gazed at Tony. They were all wondering what he had in mind. Hiram looked hopeful. Perhaps his father could really solve this problem for him?

"Ziva, you will teach Hiram to dance, and I will teach Gemma," stated Tony.

"But, it is so strange to be dancing with my mother," declared Hiram, not happy with this solution. "Even more so than to be dancing with my sister."

"Do you want your first learning experience to be tonight when you really have to dance with a girl?" inquired Tony, giving his son a look. Hiram's mouth gaped. Tony smirked triumphantly. "That's what I thought. Hiram, women love a man who knows how to dance. Trust me, I know. DiNozzo men are very good at dancing. You'll be a natural. No worries."

"Okay, dad, I will dance with mom," agreed Hiram. He was still a little hesitant about dancing, but he was also determined. Hiram did not want to make a fool of himself out on the dance floor. He thought that he would die of embarrassment if he did.

"This is very important," said Ziva, as she took her position to dance with her son. "You are entering Junior High. You have many more dances ahead of you."

"Thanks for making me feel so much better," muttered Hiram, sarcastically.

Ziva ignored his comment. Tony was rifling through their CD collection. Finally, he found the perfect song. It was Every Rose Has Its Thorn by Poison. Ziva gave Tony a look. Tony shrugged.

"Can't dance without music," Tony defended.

Deciding to brush this off, Ziva showed Hiram where to place his hands while dancing. Hiram was shaking nervously. Ziva whispered calming words to Hiram as they swayed to the music. As the song progressed, Hiram became more confident. He even began to lead. Tony glanced over and smiled. His son was growing up. Tony wanted to be in this moment forever. He wanted time to stop just so that he could keep Hiram as a kid a little longer.

The doorbell rang. Tony walked over to the CD player and shut it off. Ziva and Hiram broke apart. Hiram looked to be in a panic. Ziva ran her fingers lightly through Hiram's hair to calm him. Scowling at his mother in annoyance, Hiram quickly fixed his hair. Ziva chuckled and shook her head.

Hiram's friend, Noah Foster, was waiting at the front door. His father, Patrick Foster, was chatting with Tony. Hiram hurried to greet his friend. Noah smiled when he saw Hiram. The two boys made a beeline for Mister Foster's Jaguar, but Tony placed a hand on Hiram's shoulder to stop him.

"Remember your manners, and have a good time," Tony said to his son.

"I will, dad," said Hiram.

Tony let go of Hiram. Hiram followed Noah to the car. They both got into the backseat and waited. Patrick turned his attention to Tony.

"Seems just like yesterday that they were crawling around on the ground and saying their first words," said Patrick, looking at his son Noah.

"Yes, they grow up fast," commented Tony, his eyes on Hiram.

"We've got to enjoy this time with them now," stated Patrick, looking at Tony. "Before we know it, they will have families of their own."

"Yeah," said Tony, eyes still on Hiram.

After saying goodbye, Tony closed the door. He walked back into the living room. Ziva and Gemma were curled up on the couch together. They were watching a Disney movie. Tony recognized it right away. It was Cinderella. It was also Gemma's favorite. Gemma had once said that she wanted to grow up and be a princess. Tony had replied that she already was a princess. She was his princess. A smile formed at the memory.

Patrick's words resonated with Tony. He was determined to enjoy his kids being kids for the time being. It would not last forever. He wanted to cherish this time. Before it was too late.

* * *

**The End!**


End file.
